Unwanted and Forbidden
by Angelchild415
Summary: Princess Serenity is soon to be wed. Probably to a man thta she doesn't love. She wants to explore the world. She doesn't feel ready to rule. That's when Prince Endyimon comes into the picture. Will he help her free herself? Or will he complicate things b
1. Can't I decide?

Unwanted and Forbidden

Chapter 1: Can't I Decide?

Princess Serenity looked down at her soon to be kingdom. She didn't feel like she was ready to rule yet. She was only 16 and soon to be wed. It was so difficult. She wanted to be normal. An average moonchild who had absolutely no worries. She wanted to fall in love. Be happy.

"Serenity. I was looking for you." Her mother Queen Serenity walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I was looking down at the kingdom." Serenity replied.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I was scared to rule once. About your age." Queen Serenity chuckled. "I thought I wasn't fit to rule a kingdom when I couldn't even take care of myself."

"So what did you do? Did you have to be forced to be married?" Serenity asked. She was amazed at what her own mother was saying to her.

"Every princess has to be wed to a man of society. High class in order to become Queen." Queen Serenity exhaled sharply and flicked a strand of white hair from her flawless face. "In all honesty I hated that whole marriage rule. It went against everything I thought was right. Love is meant to be found."

"I agree but the moon kingdom's laws are strict. There is no possible way for me to not be wed and still be Queen." Serenity looked up to the other planets. The planets surrounding and protecting her. "Did you ever really fall in love with Daddy?"

Queen Serenity looked over at Serenity and smiled. "Well at first we despised one another. He was always so arrogant. But we ended up falling in love. Sometimes arranged marriages work Serenity."

"Wait are you trying to imply that I should do it? Mother at least realize the fact that I am only 16. How can I live my life if I'm tied down like an animal? Being watched and having to take every single precaution." Serenity turned away from her mother.

"Serenity I understand what you mean but… what is there that you can do? Your heir to the throne." Queen Serenity responded.

"Maybe I don't want to be Queen! Maybe I just want to be normal." Serenity shouted.

"Serenity! How dare you speak that way? Do you know how long it took our generations to get this far? And you want to throw it all away for your own selfish ambitions?" Queen Serenity replied harshly.

"My own selfish ambitions? Selfish ambitions! How about I'm not giving into the moon kingdom's selfish ambitions! They're taking away every part of life from me. And you can only stand there and agree. Because that's the mistake you made once." Serenity shouted and stomped away. She wasn't going to give into any dumb law. It wasn't fair.

"Endyimon you have been sitting here for hours. You have to help set up your wedding plans. There are many beautiful women to choose from as your bride." Endyimon's father sat beside him and sighed.

"Father, why do I have to choose a bride now?" Endyimon asked. He placed a hand through his jet-black hair and exhaled.

" It's the rules. Your prince of the Earth and you need a wife beside you. It's only appropriate." His father replied as he tidied up the pillows on his throne. "Someday you'll have to sit here on this throne with a beautiful elegant woman."

"Father I appreciate that you're looking out for me but maybe a wedding is to big a step. I should get to know these women. Make my choice." Endyimon stood up and looked through the doors of the throne room into the hallway of the castle of Earth.

"There isn't enough time Endyimon. I have to give up my throne to the Prince of Earth and your mother to the Princess of Earth. We can't have a dating service going on here." Endyimon's father chuckled.

"You're right Father. We'll get to the qualifications shortly."

"So you heard the news of the marriage rule I suppose." Serenity's friend Princess Mina, whom ruled Venus asked.

"Yes. Why so soon? I actually want to fall in love. My parents' love was arranged. I want mine to be real. Honest. Pure." Serenity sipped her tea and placed it down gently.

"Well if you can explain to me how you can find love in thirty days then you'd solve everyone's problems now wouldn't you?" Princess Mina chuckled.

Serenity bowed her head in embarrassment. "There has to be someone out there Mina. Someone who'd love me. Love me tender."

Princess Mina laughed heartily. "Serenity, always with your head in the clouds. This is reality and you don't fall in love in thirty days just like that. In thirty days you will be married. Probably to some foreign Prince from an alien planet!"

Serenity laughed as well. She felt lively again. "Thank you Mina. I needed a good laugh. With all of this stress I barely have time for myself anymore."

"How about we take a trip?" Princess Mina asked

"Where to?" Serenity asked in a whisper.

"To Earth." Mina whispered

"Oh no! You know we can't go there. Interaction between people from the Earth and Moon is forbidden." Serenity whispered frantically.

"How do you expect to live life if you follow the rules? You were just complaining about being tied down. Come on!" Princess Mina exclaimed. "Besides my husband has to go there. He's supposed to go there for some fancy ball."

"Mina…Fine. When?" Serenity gave in.

"Tonight. Tell your mother that you, me, and my husband are going around the kingdom." Princess Mina smiled

"Alright. But this better be worth it." Serenity replied

"Oh it will."

"Mina why did you invite Princess Serenity?" Her husband Prince Kunzite asked

"Kunzite, Serenity needs to loosen up a bit. She soon has to rule her kingdom all by herself. She has to get married in thirty days like it or not." Mina answered. "I just want to make her happy. At least for one day."

"Mina but we can get into some serious trouble. She Princess of the moon. We can't…" Kunzite sighed. He placed his suit on the bed and began to undress.

"Kunzite please. She's my friend and all that I ask is let's bring her happiness. She's been so stressed out lately. It's only fair."

"Alright Mina. But next time consult me before making a decision like this." Kunzite gave in began to get dressed.

"Oh thank you sweetheart. I love you so much." Mina hugged him and kissed him deeply.

"Is this my reward for being so kind to Serenity?" Kunzite teased.

"No this is for being the best husband that a woman can have." Mina laughed and kissed him one last time.

The music from the ball was streaming through the doorways and into the garden. People were mingling, laughing and enjoying themselves. There were glasses clinking at the corner as some of Endyimon's friends made a toast. It was all going great.

"Welcome one and all to the Earth's Annual Ball. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves." Prince Endyimon spoke aloud and everyone clapped and cheered. He smiled and walked off the throne towards his friends at the punch table.

"Hey Endyimon. I hear you're getting married soon." His friend Malachite greeted.

"Yeah. I have to choose a bride. In all honesty I could care less. I just need to flaunt her in the press and whatnot. But behind closed doors she goes her way and I go mine. Simple." Endyimon replied.

"That's kind of harsh don't you think?" Prince Andrew asked.

"Not really. We're both being forced into marriage. We have to pretend we're oh so deep in love to impress every other shit load of the people who can't mind their own business."

"He has a point. It sucks to be you man." Malachite joked.

Serenity walked beside Mina and Kunzite as they entered the magnificent castle. Light, classical music was streaming from the throne room. When she entered. She saw the crowd of people laughing and enjoying themselves. "So this is what Earth must be like?" She thought.

" Serenity don't gaze off so much. It looks inappropriate." Mina nudged her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Serenity shook her head from side when she looked up she looked dead into the eyes of a handsome young man. She was breath taken.

Endyimon couldn't stop staring at the beautiful angelic being standing right there across from him. Her blonde curls hung loose near her face. Her lips full and pink. Her eyes were soft and welcoming. She was breathtaking. He just couldn't look away. She was…perfect.

"Hey Endyimon! Hey anybody in there?" Malachite waved a hand in front of Endyimon's face.

Endyimon shook his head and looked over at Malachite. "Huh?"

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Malachite asked

"What are you talking about?" Endyimon asked. Even though he knew quite well whom Malachite was talking about.

"The angel with the blonde hair. Go talk to her." Malachite ushered.

Endyimon blushed slightly. "What would I say to her?"

"Endyimon is tongue -tied?" Andrew asked. "This girl must be really hot."

"Yeah she just stepped in with Kunzite and Princess Mina." Malachite pointed out.

"Whoa…No wonder you're tongue-tied Endyimon. She's a real beauty." Andrew stuttered.

"Go Endyimon. Work your charm."


	2. Sparks or Disillusion

Unwanted and Forbidden

Chapter 2: Sparks or Disillusion?

Serenity sat beside Mina and watched as she mingled with a couple of her friends. She felt pretty uncomfortable sitting there and not knowing a single person beside Mina and Kunzite. She played with the lace of her dress and when she looked up she was face to face with the handsome charming man she had just locked gazes with.

"Hello my name is Endyimon. Prince Endyimon." Endyimon outstretched his hand.

"Serenity. It's a pleasure to meet you." Serenity placed her hand into his and he bowed and kissed it gently.

"How come I've never seen you around these parts?" Endyimon asked.

"Oh I'm kind of new in town so I wouldn't expect you to know me." Serenity couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was the Princess of The Moon Kingdom. Earth people and Moon people were not allowed to interact.

"Well it's nice to know that you are here now. Do you care to dance?" Endyimon smiled and Serena felt like she was melting. No man had ever made her feel theses surges of emotions before.

"Endyimon!" Kunzite stood up to greet him.

"Oh why hello Kunzite. It's so nice to see you. How is the ruling going on Venus?" Endyimon asked.

"Oh pretty well we haven't had much trouble lately." Kunzite replied. "I'm sure you haven't met my wife and Queen of Venus Mina."

Mina turned and faced Prince Endyimon. "Hello Prince Endyimon. I've heard so much about you."

Endyimon smiled that contagious smile yet again that made Serenity go weak at the knees. "Why thank you. I'm flattered that I'm even being spoken about."

"Why should you be flattered you're a great ruler aren't you?" Kunzite asked.

"A ruler?" Serenity asked.

"Oh yes this is Prince Endyimon of Earth." Mina replied.

Serenity looked over at him. She couldn't be around this young man. It would complicate her situation. She was already falling for him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself that way. It's just everyone in here knows me as the Prince of Earth." Endyimon replied.

"It's alright. Mina I think I ought to be going." Serenity stood up.

"So early? The ball hasn't even really begun." Kunzite asked.

"No please stay." Endyimon pleaded.

Serenity looked over at him. She wished that she had never met him. She would only make matters worse for herself. She wouldn't, couldn't fall in love with the Prince of Earth.

"Serenity enjoy yourself. The night is young." Queen Mina replied.

Serenity looked over at Endyimon one last time before speaking. "Well okay. I'm going to step out to get some fresh air."

Endyimon watched as Serenity walked through the doors and outside. She was such a beauty. She had so much grace and poise. It was only right that this should be the woman who ruled by her side. Endyimon walked on after her. He needed to speak with her in private. He couldn't act like they didn't feel anything for one another. He saw it in her eyes.

Serenity breathed in the cool fresh breeze. It flowed through her hair and made her feel at ease. "What a beautiful night it is." She whispered.

"Yes it is." Endyimon walked slowly over to her.

Serenity stood up straight. And she backed away a little.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Endyimon put his hands up as if to signal surrender.

"Endyimon. If I may call you that, why didn't you tell me you were Prince of Earth? You knew I was new here." Serenity asked

"In all honesty I was afraid of what you might say. Tonight I'm supposed to choose a bride. I didn't want you to act funny."

Serenity held back a gasp. Was he thinking of choosing her as his bride? "I'm not here to be a contestant to your bridal choosing."

Endyimon smiled a little. "A little feisty. But no, we just met. I wouldn't want us to jump into marriage. I'd rather us get to know each other. Serenity, your different from a lot of the women in here."

Serenity blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you. But tonight is my last night here. I'm sorry but we won't be able to see each other after this."

"No. I can't just let you go and never see you after this. Serenity please, promise you'll come by here." Endyimon pleaded. "Or even better I can go and see you."

Serenity's eyes widened. "No Endyimon. I doubt that you can come and see me."

Endyimon moved closer to her. He touched her bare arm and smiled when he felt her tremble. "I have a feeling you feel the same as I do for you"

Serenity tried to breathe. "It's just a reflex Mr. Endyimon." Serenity smirked

Endyimon chuckled. "I like a sense of humor in a woman." He whispered. His breath was warm against her face. She felt him leaning in and she did the same.

"Endyimon!" His father shouted from inside of the castle.

Serenity slowly moved away. "I think that's you they're calling."

Endyimon exhaled sharply. "I don't want to leave your side." He whispered.

"ENDYIMON!" His father shouted yet again.

"Go. I should get inside anyway." Serenity slowly moved away from his grasp and began to walk inside. She turned around to look at Endyimon one last time. She was slowly falling for the Prince of Earth.

Endyimon cursed himself mentally and began to walk inside. He didn't want any other bride but Serenity. But somehow he felt as though she was hiding something from him. What could it have been? She was too secretive. But he pushed that thought as he stepped foot into the castle. The dreaded time had finally arrived for him to choose who should sit beside the throne with him for the rest of his ruling days


End file.
